


【FGO同人】忙裡偷閒

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含有性描寫注意#三期泳裝活動梗#緊急社保即興寫的#根據所知情報而寫，或許有bug#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】忙裡偷閒

叮！

隨著升降機大門的徐徐開啟，一名來勢洶洶的男人雙手抱臂凝視前方，一言不發地抬步踏入酒店舖排的柔軟地毯上，他不是熟悉酒店各樓層的職員，但目標清晰的他連確定樓層數目是否正確的片刻猶豫也沒有，便成功來到目標客房的門前，頗有一股快來快去的氣勢。

本想著直接砸門進去，但意識到現在是清晨時間的他停頓了一下，選擇伸手叩了叩酒店客房的門，結果門後除了沉默作為回應外並沒有任何事發生。若是客房內沒有人在的話，這絕對是一件正常不過的事情，但偏偏這一位似笑非笑地站在門前等待的男人沒有想要離開的跡象，反而嘗試拉開門手把。

隨之拉門動作而鬆開一條空隙的門縫令他忍不住仰顎捂臉一笑，“哈哈哈哈...居然沒有上鎖，到底是有多鬆懈認為這裡不會有危險出現。”

說罷，愛德蒙．唐泰斯毫不客氣地拉門進內，且順手把客房的門關上，在開揚明亮的環境下，呈現在男人眼前的是房內狼藉混亂的光景。

真是太不像話了，那裡還有剛剛入住時寫意悠揚的樣子…

好看的雙眉一皺，愛德蒙緩步走入內室，他步行的動作沒有刻意的放輕，但確實是沒有弄出半點擾人的細聲。

只見純白繪有黑線的原稿紙胡亂地四散在桌面上，被空蕩蕩的飲料罐壓住不讓海風吹走，通宵開啟使用著的畫版和手提電腦仍在發光發燙，把藤丸立香墊於上面陷入深睡的臉蛋熱出紅印。

明明體力已經達至底線，可是少女沒有當機立斷地選擇上床睡覺，而是別扭地歪著頸項睡在電腦鍵盤上。本來愛德蒙是不解她為何要這樣睡覺，但當視線看向辦公桌旁邊那張雙人床時，他立刻懂了，幾本夾有書籤的參考書與同人本堆放在皺巴巴的床上，床被掀開被踢到一邊去，連枕頭也沒有秩序地疊高，根本沒有揮發一張床應該有的功用，完全被少女充當成一張便利的大桌子來堆放物品。

除去了辦公桌前的椅子外，根本沒有其他地方有位置可以供給她睡覺…

“喂…醒一醒吧。”不過不可以因此而心軟，要是繼續放任藤丸立香用這種姿勢來睡覺，長期持續下去必定會對身體造成肌肉僵硬酸痛的負作用，加上她身上這件衣服…是如此的眼熟，像是與他上一次見面時的衣著一樣，莫非…

心想著藤丸立香是否連續幾天沒有洗澡，愛德蒙刻意俯身聞了聞她，雖然一直身處於空調常開的頂層客房，她的身上沒有留有濃重的異味，但通宵忙碌過後的汗味還是會有的。無法對荒廢日常生活的她置諸不理，愛德蒙輕捏起她沒有壓在電腦鍵盤上的左邊臉頰往外扯動，“別再睡了，要睡的話就給我到床上去。”

“嗯哼…再讓我睡多五分鐘吧…Alter醬…”覺得不舒服而發出抗議的聲音，可是藤丸立香沒有第一時間睜開雙眼醒過來，只是擺動腦袋去躲開男人的捉弄，明明是用正常的聲音來說話卻被誤認成貞德．Alter，愛德蒙哭笑不得地再度催促，“再不起身的話，我會用冷水淋醒你的。”

這句話不是作腔作勢的玩笑，而是會付諸行動實踐的警告。奈何處於混淆中的藤丸立香沒有意識到這一點，她努了努嘴唇，含糊不清地嘀咕，“隨便你…”

呵呵，隨便他。

既然御主都如此放話，愛德蒙也無意繼續用不痛不癢的方式去喚醒她，直接雙手一撈把她整個人從辦公椅上抱起，大步往浴室的方向走去。

異於客房內室亂糟糟的環境，浴室裡一反常態地保持著入住前原封不動的樣子，潔白的毛巾整齊地掛在掛勾上，沒有那種擦過身後殘留下來的濕氣，愛德蒙抱著藤丸立香進來時刻意看了一眼梳妝台前，還好酒店提供的洗漱工具有被使用，短短的旅行裝牙膏和牙刷放在玻璃杯內泛著沾過水的亮光，證明了她至少有定時刷牙避免了蛀牙的危機。

將仍然癱軟著身體閉目酣睡的御主置於浴缸內，浴缸白瓷的觸地令外露出的皮膚感受到意外的冰冷濕意，藤丸立香下意識微顫身體疑惑地問，“怎麼感覺...啊？！水？！你還真的跑去淋醒我...”未定她把整句話問完，男人已經扭開出水開關，舉高花灑頭把她淋濕，“我只是把立香你提出的意見付諸實行而已，果然想叫醒一個裝醒的人要採用極端手段呢。”

或許是事前有調教過水溫，在吃驚地狼狽張眼後少女留意到水溫不是刺激性的冰冷，而是正常偏暖的溫度，她提起手背抹了一把臉上的水珠，伸手想要去搶花灑頭，“才沒有裝睡呢！直到剛才為止我都睡得很沉！”

“哼...明明在我扯你臉頰時你就已經醒了。”本來打算想當面再拉扯她的臉頰好好地嘲弄少女一番，但視線在觸及她因為徹底淋濕而變成深色貼身的衣服後，愛德蒙忽然收起他臉上那狂妄的笑容，伸手托高了鼻樑上的眼鏡準備轉身離開，“好好地洗乾淨自己後才去睡覺...”他大變的冷淡態度令藤丸立香十分在意，畢竟在前一秒他們明明還是一如既往的相處模式，雖說Avenger職階的從者素來都是善變的性子，可是應該會有一個契機觸及到他的逆鱗才會引起轉變，她想要知道的便是這個原因。

所以在男人話落並站起身來的時候，藤丸立香急忙地從浴缸中站起身來捉住了他的手，“等等！是不是我說了什麼話讓你不高興？為什麼突然走開...”

見到她慌張的表情，愛德蒙若有所思地與她對視了一眼，緊抿成水平線的嘴唇重新舒展出微笑，“放心，你並沒有說出令我不高興的話。”他伸出兩手暗示性地把少女微啟的衣領拉好，藤丸立香順著他的動作低頭一看，臉色倏然一紅，明白到他態度一變是怎麼一回事。

由於這幾天趕稿的時間都是與瑪修以及貞德．Alter在一起，女孩子之間不需要追求過多避嫌的事情，因此藤丸立香為了想舒適一點而私下脫掉胸前的內衣直到完成自己的工作為止，結果現在身上濕透的衣服把胸型完全勾勒出來，衣料癢癢的緊黏著乳尖，突起半圓的輪廓，接近於半裸地出現在男人面前。

見到少女漲紅了臉緊張地抱胸一縮，愛德蒙拍了拍她的頭從容地轉身離去，徒留下一句引起她猜想的話，“我在內室等你。”

既不是出於自己的委託前來回覆，看樣子也不像是發生緊急事態需要協助，今次他會親自拜訪的原因到底是什麼？雖然在剛才拉住他的時候藤丸立香就想問清楚，但想必男人不會立刻滿足她，肯定會要求她收拾好邋遢的樣子才願意把他的目的道出。

藤丸立香鼓起了臉腮，心癢癢下還是選擇先洗澡再說，把身上濕嗒嗒的衣衫全部脫掉，她曲膝坐於浴缸內開啟出水開關泡浴，看著自己一身仍然白晢的肌膚在清水的逐漸淹沒下泛起了碧波水紋，她忍不住呼出一聲嘆息，頗有幾分遺憾。

身處於酷熱的南國卻還是能夠保持東洋人白皙的膚色，藤丸立香理應是感到高興才對，不過這亦證明了她沒有長期外出活動受到陽光的暴曬，在以觀光旅遊和戶外活動為主打的夏威夷島上是極大的浪費。說起來著實嘲諷，不止是沒有認真地作為外地人去觀光過，難得有機會入住如此高級、飽覽陽光海景的頂級套房，但這幾天以來他們一行人都僅是把這裡當作一個工作室來看待，連細閱頂層套房有什麼特殊設施和服務也沒有做過，一味地對著電腦、參考書、畫版、同人本來工作，把精力和耐力都透支到底線...

想著想著，水位已經越過膝蓋抵達胸前，藤丸立香微微一驚，差點兒泡在浴缸裡打起瞌睡，“嗚…不可以再睡的了，必須要找一些事情來做分散注意力。”左右回頭去打量浴室內伸手可及之處的設備，其中一個設置於身後的小小鍵盤吸引了她，心想著會不會是啟動按摩浴池的按鈕，藤丸立香隨手亂按上面的按鈕，可惜浴缸依然是普通的浴缸，沒有額外地添加特殊的功能。

正為此感到微妙失望的抬起頭來，藤丸立香忽然雙眼睜大，捂住了自己的嘴巴。怎…怎麼一回事？！本來浴室與內室之間立起了一道玻璃牆，平日會有一道簾子垂下作為阻擋，不會讓內室看見浴室內的情景，但那道簾子現在似乎因為啟動了開關而被卷起，使浴室內的情況完全一覽無遺。

藤丸立香情不自禁地屏息閉氣，只因浴缸正正貼近玻璃牆，恰好的距離讓她可以見到正坐在床邊一角的愛德蒙，他低頭認真地看著酒店房間內用作裝飾的書籍，身上一直披著的海軍大衣和帽子被放在椅背上，未有留意到浴室的異樣，也不知御主在悄然地觀察著自己。

此時一副泳裝打扮的他與記憶中身穿厚重大衣的身姿重疊在一起，相同的英俊容貌，相同的讀書姿勢，相同的表情神韻，卻因裝扮的改變而產生了微妙的化學作用，令她的視線過久地停留在他身上。是雀躍的新鮮感…藤丸立香暫時只能如此解釋，目前比較能夠準確地陳述出來的感受是她被男人束起的高馬尾所迷惑著，幸而他們處於室內，從露台吹入房內的海風風勢不大，沒有令到愛德蒙的馬尾辮有太大幅度的擺動，不然她會為那束渡銀泛亮的白髮弄得廢枕忘餐，滿腦子僅記得馬尾辮於男人腦後搖晃的頻率，以及神秘地忽隱忽現的後頸。

“在海邊優雅地讀書，這才是名流該有的姿態呢。”儘管這裡不是在海邊，腦內卻不由自主地浮現起貞德．Alter說過的這句話。

這樣仔細地看，愛德蒙的頭髮帶有沾過水的濕意，而頸下的鎖骨更是有幾滴無法溜走的水珠，被留在凹陷位內打轉等待蒸發，想必在來到酒店前他是下過海游泳吧。真好呢…至今為止她還未曾下海玩過，不知道在氣味上相比起來，是他長期受到薰陶的煙草味較為強烈，抑或是海水清新的咸味更勝一籌呢？

一不留神間，藤丸立香竟看得入迷，忘記了重新按回按鈕讓簾子垂回原位，直到男人看膩了書本把它合上準備站起身來放回書架上的一刻，他這才發現玻璃牆內正泡在浴缸中看著他的少女。

啊，被發現了...

向他尷尬一笑揮手打招呼，藤丸立香明亮的眼珠子靈黠一轉，鬼使神差地突然往玻璃牆上呵了一口，在上面覆蓋了一層白霧的地方用手指寫上一句話。

要不要進來一起洗？

開玩笑般寫出來的日文沒有友好地顧及到在對方眼中是左右顛倒的問題，藤丸立香本就不指望他能夠看清楚這句話，玩心大起下寫完後又立刻伸手抹掉，並且臨陣退縮地按回按鈕把簾子垂下，重新把內室與浴室分隔開去。

“咕嚕咕嚕...”不由得把自己半張臉埋入水裡，為剛才所做出的傻事暗自懊惱，她到底寫出了什麼羞恥的話來？！還好在寫完的瞬間她馬上把話抹得一乾二淨，不留痕跡，要是被愛德蒙看見了的話...

“我已經見到了，真是異想天開的傻話呢，立香。”眨眼間男人已經推開浴室的門，肆意地挪揄著她，目睹了少女臉上變得精彩生動的表情，愛德蒙正想著要怎樣取笑她丟人的樣子，不料老羞成憤下她雙手一動向他潑起水來，“你！你！你！忽然進來做什麼？！”

“見到你這副傻乎乎的樣子就知道你的腦子完全未清醒過來，要是拯救人理的御主因為在浴缸裡打瞌睡而溺死，這真是一個可以笑死整座英靈殿的大笑話呢。”

“嗚...”藤丸立香無法反駁，只因她還真的差點兒呆在浴缸裡睡著，愛德蒙打趣地貼近，再次拉扯起她手感極佳的臉頰，“鬆懈！太鬆懈了！你知道你的房門沒有鎖上嗎？要是在剛才只有你一人的情況下有敵人跑進來該怎麼辦？”問完她這句話後，不知是少女的臉頰終於被他捏紅，抑或出於隱秘的原因而突然害羞，她又一次臉紅保持了沉默，“你是無言以對了嗎？立香。為什麼不說話？”

一旦被叫到名字，腦髓就變得不正常起來，明明其他人在場的時候愛德蒙會統一地稱呼她為Master，可是當只有二人相處的場景，他卻自然地把稱呼切喚成名字，若非剛才尤其集中精神地聽他說話，怕是藤丸立香也沒有特別留意到這一點。

“你會...砸門...”

“我聽得不太清楚，請你用戰鬥時指揮的音量來說話。”

“因為知道你會隨時隨地砸門進來，所以我特地不鎖門！如果你選擇砸門進來的話，瑪修和Alter醬她們一定會跑過來看看是怎麼一回事...”坦白地說便是不想引起其他人的注意破壞這獨處的時光。此時藤丸立香俏美的臉上羞紅一片，蹙起的雙眉使她露出為難又坦然的表情，沒有想到她會回答出這個意料之外的答案，愛德蒙顯然地頓了頓，似是在醞釀話語，“你的意思是…”

“就是這樣的意思！”在他低沉的聲音發出的瞬間，藤丸立香大膽起來，伸手拉住他的後頸封住了那雙微張的嘴唇。

啊，撞到眼鏡了。

無法弄清楚是裝飾還是作為道具戴上的圓框眼鏡側向一邊歪倒，雖然會在少女猛然的攻勢下掉落浴缸內，不過暫時來說在接吻方面並不礙事，反倒說有種別樣的興奮感。她探出舌尖在唇隙之間輕輕划弄，男人撐在浴缸邊緣挺身靠近，把嘴唇張得更開邀她進內，異於印象中的侵略性，他剎時的溫順更像是一個釀蜜的陷阱，利用起她內心深處涌現的渴求，鞏固地把她箝制在手中。

愛德蒙的嘴裡，有海的味道。

特別是聽著浴缸內的水因為她的動作而攪起的細微水聲，藤丸立香更是覺得浴室上方投射下來的暖光尤其灼熱，使她的全身如同受到太陽日曬般發熱發燙，稍微能夠舒緩想要奔跑到海邊暢玩的欲望。她勾住了愛德蒙的舌頭纏吮，濕濕軟軟的肉物沒有熟悉的辛辣苦澀味，想必是因為來到海邊減少了吸煙的次數，藤丸立香像是回溯到第一次與他親吻那樣重新去適應新的味道，每一個動作都溢滿了搜索的意圖。

與此同時，男人的左手在水面下撫入了腿心，在粉潤的肉縫秘裂間徘徊撩撥，捏住內藏的嬌嫩珠蕊來回輕揪，那敏感的地方一旦遭受到逗玩便會毫無反抗之力，藤丸立香輕顫著身體抱住他的手，柔軟的胸脯無意地擠壓著上臂，唇舌吻合間偶爾漏出喘息，她的雙腿下意識夾緊卻反而令愛德蒙的手能夠進入得更深，或許是這幾天裡一直都忙於工作瑣事，久久未能徹底放鬆享受過，緊繃透支著的身體容易地因初期的撫弄而情動，在手指的淺淺進出下燃燒起酥酥麻麻的快感，進入朦朧地回應的狀態。

“嗄...嗯...”

噗通…

藤丸立香張開雙眼，架不住亂動的細框眼鏡真的如她所想般掉進浴缸裡，不過並沒有人有意想要把它撈起來。注意到她的分心，愛德蒙也跟著她張眼，雖然唇舌因此而分離，但彼此的唇面依然相抵著，輕輕摩擦著說話，“怎麼了？”

剛好在這個時候，酒店間的門被從外叩響，“前輩，是我瑪修，你醒了嗎？”

這個時候是該保持沉默還是隔著房門回答會比較好？！藤丸立香慌張起來，第一時間想的便是找一條大毛巾包著自己目前光裸的身體，但身體才剛剛一動便立刻被男人按住，“這時候先回應一下她會比較好。”一點即止地啄吻了她的嘴唇，愛德蒙叮囑著她保持冷靜，稍微整頓了一下心情後，藤丸立香猶豫地開口回答，“我剛剛醒了，瑪修。”

“那就好了，前輩我們一起下樓去餐廳吃自助早餐吧。”

“那...那個，其實我還想睡多一會兒...你先下去吧，我睡多一、兩小時便會下樓和你們會合的。”

“我知道了，前輩要小心不要睡過頭，錯過了早餐時間。”說罷，門後的瑪修似乎轉身離去，就在藤丸立香為腳步聲漸遠而鬆一口氣之際，男人靈巧的手指突然深入地理進膣道壁肉中摳挖轉動起來，突如其來的刺激使雙腿抽搐伸直，藤丸立香立刻捂住自己緊閉的嘴唇，激烈顫抖了幾下浴缸內的身體，糊裡糊塗地達到混亂的絕頂，從膣道盡處流出一股微黏的暖流，“你…怎麼突然...”

手指按在她唇上示意她噤聲，眼前迎上了愛德蒙被放大的臉龐，“聲音不要太大，要是自亂陣腳的話，你那善解人意的後輩會察覺到的啊。”

藤丸立香泛紅著臉怒瞪他一眼，若不是他倏地在瑪修離開的一刻猛然逗弄她，她才不會提高音量質問他，“我才沒有...真...真不甘心。”雖然想對自己單方面被玩弄一事作出抗議，但熟悉男人撫摸挑逗的身體顯然是留戀著剛剛的餘韻，胸脯跟著呼吸節奏上下起伏，肉縫濕潤地微開緊縮著腔壁，暗自期待著有力的填滿。

人類是很官能的生物，一旦快感與恐懼產生掛勾，一切的事情都會變得糟糕起來，害怕被見到，害怕被聽到，害怕被發現，明明感到害羞想要極力回避隱藏，可是身體卻會因一旦被知道該怎麼辦的煩惱而自作主張地回饋成比例的興奮，催動著理智迅速地溶解，為了追求更多的快意選擇置身於危機當中。

隨著水位的漲高，愛德蒙也脫掉了泳褲坐進浴缸裡，朝著她張開雙手呼喚道，“立香，過來。”

他肯定是知道自己對呼喚名字這一點沒有抵抗力才會刻意這樣做，藤丸立香抿了抿嘴，扶著他張開的手直接坐到男人懷中，不用坐在硬質的浴缸上，她頗感舒適地放任自己靠在愛德蒙的胸膛，“不可以弄得太久，我不想瑪修她們等我太急...”除了這個原因當然還有自己的體力問題，心知她身體疲累卻偏是想要，愛德蒙摸了摸她頭頂的橘髮嗯了一聲答應，便握住了在少女大腿內側磨蹭的性器，徐徐頂開私處的肉瓣插進穴口肉孔，緩慢有力地沒入在軟滑緊密的包覆裡。

“啊...喔...”全身的肌膚透著瑰麗的粉色，身形相比男人嬌小的她蜷縮在他懷中是一副無力掙脫的可憐樣子，完全以被動的姿態去承受久違的性事。後仰著脖子把頭枕在愛德蒙的左肩上，藤丸立香一邊跟著溫柔細緻的抽插低聲輕吟，一邊往眼前可見的皮膚上印下親吻，彷彿要讓本人聽到似的吻出‘啵’的響亮聲音。

“我有一件事挺在意的。”宛如說夢話般對他呢喃細語，男人等待她娓娓道來，雙手捧著她兩團在水面半隱半現的軟肉按摩揉搓，捏玩粉粉的乳尖，“你說...”

懷疑起他是不是特地去令自己分神，藤丸立香動了動腰，皺著眉夾住直頂體內深處的性器，“我...記得你眼中好像是十字架形狀的瞳孔，為什麼現在的你...嗯...不要頂那裡...”宮口位置被重重一頂，蕩漾出又酸又麻的快慰感，刺激得整條膣道都在緊熱地收縮，擠壓起那根壞心眼的性器，少女情不自禁地扭動身體，掀起周圍的水面發出連響的小波浪，在咬緊下唇的顫動間受到幾次重撞再度慌亂地泄身。

真是一場甜美的折磨。

“誰知道呢...”恍惚中聽到愛德蒙含糊的回應，藤丸立香想要他明明白白地說清楚，但在偏頭時嘴唇被搶先吻住，配合下身頻繁的交合來了一個黏濕的纏吻，“你啊…老是注意到一些奇怪的地方。”從唇間飄出的神秘話語像是男人單純的感慨，而非是盼望她能夠立刻明白的謎題，為什麼呢？雖然心裡大致上有一個貼近的答案，但他無意想現在說出，畢竟連他自己也陷入了懵懂不解的狀況，還是等他仔細地思考清楚才能更好地告知她答案。

至少現在見到他唯一的御主，他唯一的共犯，親自去擁抱她，觸碰她，徘徊在心底裡的疙瘩會變得無關痛癢，神奇地受到忽視，這樣就已經足夠了。

扶著少女纖美的腰腹接連地挺進，將她泄身過後的歡愉殘忍地延長，在藤丸立香輕聲的哭叫間，努力吞吐纏吮著性器的小穴再次一收一縮地蠕動，用體內柔嫩的內壁媚肉迎合男人劇烈的動作，包容他的肆意妄為，包容他的隱晦焦躁，終於在又一次抵達幾乎暈眩的顛峰時，膣道深處溢滿了濃稠的黏意，隨著性器的抽離慢慢地往下垂流，藤丸立香小口小口頻繁地喘息，累得連一根手指也抬不起來直接癱軟在愛德蒙身上，窩在他的臂彎中閉上眼睛稍作歇息。

她聽到了花灑頭噴出水時嘩啦啦的聲音，感受到涼涼的清水淋浴著身體的清爽感，儘管藤丸立香並不討厭性事過後身體殘留著的黏膩感，甚至對這份感覺是有些喜歡的，因為這是他們緊密相連相融過的證明啊，若是事後巴不得馬上分離洗走身上對方留下的痕跡，豈不是在增添空虛的寂寞罷了？不過此刻為她清洗身體是男人不明言的好意，而且整天的行程真是排列得滿滿騰不出時間，實在無法任性地與他慵懶下去，她只管好好享受這片刻的時間便足夠了...

然而在這之前，出於個人私慾，她還有小小的問題想要詢問愛德蒙。

“為什麼岩窟王會來找我？”

“...”

“是因為我這幾天沒有去海邊散步，所以擔心我嗎？”

“哼...理由的話隨你怎樣想，我只是想來嘲諷一下我的共犯者到底過得有多墮落而已。”

藤丸立香露出不出所料的笑容，真是不坦率呢，不過不坦率的地方也有它的可愛之處，她還是很喜歡這一點。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 忙碌一宵趕稿後被看不順眼地揪去休息，咕噠子沒有曬黑的路線。
> 
> 泳裝三期梗看樣子會寫足兩、三個月了。（有時挺想問自己，“你很喜歡浴缸嗎？”是挺喜歡的，但不是最喜歡，不知道為什麼老是寫浴缸。）
> 
> 本來伯爵會跑上來酒店找咕噠是自己妄想出來的梗，然後寫到中途同好發了劇情截圖給我，忽然變成了官方梗，忍不住對著鍵盤操一聲興奮地叫起來，官逼同死啊！突然妄想梗變官方梗要不要這麼刺激，這段日子我受的刺激已經榨得我一乾二淨了，黃梗們都在打架，顯然不能夠全部塞入同一篇文裡面，以致正稿不停延後，真是甜蜜的痛苦啊，雖然很痛苦但我還是想說！葉哥哥！不要停啊啊啊啊啊。


End file.
